


God, I missed you

by 13th_heather_of_tomorrow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Reunions, Teasers & Trailers, so many hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_heather_of_tomorrow/pseuds/13th_heather_of_tomorrow
Summary: "I'm going to kick so much ass, I might just go up a shoe size.""God, I missed you waverly earp"------------A little fic of how I I imagine the rest of the scene we saw in the trailer might go.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	God, I missed you

"I'm going to kick so much ass I'm I might go up a shoe size" 

"God, I missed you Waverly Earp" 

Waverly immediately fell from the harsh exterior she had armoured herself in ready to fight, and looked at Nicole, smiling wider than she thought she ever had before. 

"I missed you too, like so much." With her arms out she walked towards Nicole who happily wrapped her in her arms and sat her on her lap as she continued. "I've faught literal demons, and the scariest thing in my life was the thought that I'd be in that garden so long that I'd forget what you looked like, or forget you're voice or, oh god, what you smelt like." She began to stroke run a hand down Nicole’s face, and she was getting emotional so Nicole held her tighter. 

Nicole knew exactly what she meant- every night when she couldnt sleep she would go through all the pictures on her phone to see Waverly smile. She played the videos of the parties they had when Waverly and Robin would get some beers in them and dance around the fire pit recreating the routines they had corgiagraphed to 90s chart hits as teenagers that they still remembered every step of, the silly intimate evenings they had spent dressing up calamity jane or trying to do impressions of each other and even the video Wynonna had filmed of Nicole wrestling Waverly to reclaim her Police Academy sweatshirt Waverly was getting vegan tacos all over. The videos now all bitter sweet, being chained to the the loneliness and desperation of thoes cold and long nights. 

"But you're here now," Nicole said soothing her "And I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." 

Nicole stroked waverlys hair, twisting and twirling her fingers through the long brown hair. 

"You do not understand how much I missed having you in my arm, Waves." At that Waverly held her impossibly close.

They sat like that for some time, holding each other and not taking any second they were together for granted. Slowly Nicole kissed her girlfriend's forehead and slowly pulled away taking Waverly's hands as they faced eachother sat on the end of the bed. 

"Baby, is everything ok?" Waverly asked timidly seeing the anxiety in Nicole's eyes. 

"Yeah, its just, I know you're just back and I wanted to give you more time but Waves, what you said before you left..." 

Waverly let out something between and laugh and a sigh. She know this was going to be talked about sooner or later. 

Desperately anxious she had said something wrong or pushed her too much too soon, Nicole stopped at hearing Waverly and stared at her face desperately searching for an answer. 

Waverly happily supplied it, beaming "It meant that I want you on my team: no matter what we do or what we fight, we do it together and we fight it together; that no matter what, I'm going to wait for you and be your cheerleader throught whatever the hell we face next." She took a deep breath. "It meant that I love you, that I am always going to love you and that I want you to be with me forever." She said it all like it was the most obvious thing in the world, something so visible it souldn’t even need to be pointed out. To anyone who knew them, from the way they looked at each other and how their hands perfectly fitted into eachother's it was that obvious. 

"So are we doing it?" Nicole was nearly shaking both in excitement and fear.  
Waverly nodded excitedly and they both threw their arms around the other and leaned in placing a gentle yet firm kiss on the lips of their fiancee. Nicole pulled away tucked a stand of her behind Waverly's ear and just stared at her smiling.

"What?" Waverly chuckled 

"Nothing, it's just I wish I could go and tell the Nicole who was 14 and in the closet and terrified that this is where she'd end up: the happiest woman in the world who every day fights crazy demons to make the world a better place and is going to marry the most beautiful girl in the world." 

Waverly kissed her again, much deeper and only came up for air and to inform Nicole that "You're more beautiful" and "I'm happier."

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and absolutely cant wait for the new season. I've already got my vpn so I can watch it when it comes out.


End file.
